Ariana
by sassymartinski
Summary: In which a mysterious girl shows up in Beacon Hills with a secret; she's been roaming the earth for five hundred years.
1. chapter one

The sky was a dark blue, almost black, with bright stars scattered throughout. Ariana Edwards laid silent on the pavement in the middle of a quiet road, waiting for somebody to drive by and notice her.

No sound filled the air. Just complete and utter silence. A car began to drive up the hill, coming to a stop in front of Ariana's still body. The SUV door opened, then slammed shut.

"Are you okay? What are you doing in the middle of the road?" A woman's voice rang out. She was staying near her car, inching slightly closer to Ariana's body.

"I'm fine." Ariana finally spoke, standing up from the ground. She smiled at the woman and began walking closer to her.

"Why were you laying there?" The woman interrogated, her voice shaking.

"Oh, just waiting for someone." Ariana tilted her head to the side slightly, approaching the woman. They were inches away from each other now.

"Well, that was dangerous." The lady said quietly, and Ariana nodded in response.

"I think I'm okay." Ariana smiled, then grabbed onto the woman's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Don't scream." She ordered, then felt the familiar feeling of thirst. Her mouth began to water and her teeth tingled. Against her tongue, she could feel her canine teeth becoming sharper and longer. Pulling her head back, she opened her mouth and then thrust her teeth into the woman's neck.

After a few moments of feeding, Ariana pulled away from the woman and smiled. She patted her on the shoulder, then quickly bit a small mark into her arm. The bite left two puncture wounds, and Ariana brought her forearm up to her victims mouth.

"Drink." She demanded and the woman complied, sucking onto the wound and swallowing the warm liquid.

"Good. Now, this never happened. Go about your business." Ariana spoke, gazing into the woman's eyes. After she was done with the compulsion, she watched as the wound on her arm healed quickly.

"Thanks girl." Ariana smiled, then walked away into the darkness.

* * *

"Hello, you must be Ariana?" A redhead girl questioned, reaching a hand out to Ariana.

"Yep, that's me. Are you Lydia?" Ariana assumed, shaking the girls hand. Lydia nodded and continued to speak.

"I'm here to give you your tour. Class is about to start, but we can meet at lunch?" She suggested, and Ariana nodded.

"Sure." The brunette agreed with a small smile, then pulled out her cellphone.

"Wanna put your number in and I'll text you so we can find each other?" Ariana asked while reaching the phone out to Lydia, who took it in her hands and began typing.

"I'll see you then." Lydia spoke, handing the phone back and walking away.

Ariana turned away from her locker to see that the hallway was full of students talking and making their way to wherever they needed to be. She took a deep breath, blocking out the sound of many heartbeats. The blood she had taken the previous night would be enough to get her through the day.

The girl was brought out of her thoughts by a ringing from the loud speakers. The bell was dismissing the students to class so she began walking towards room 203.

When Ariana reached her first class of the day, she stepped in and was immediately greeted by a teacher.

"You must be Ariana. So nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Martin. Sit anywhere you'd like." The woman spoke with a smile.

"Thank you." Ariana kept her response short and simple, then gazed around the class. There were five empty seats and she chose the one next to a small blonde girl. All eyes were on Ariana as she made her way to the desk. She wasn't embarrassed and she knew she looked good. Hair perfectly curled, black jeans and top, heeled boots, heavy eyeliner...her signature look.

About five minutes after the class began, the door opened again to reveal two boys. One was slightly taller than the other with tan skin and dark hair. The other was pale and had a slender build. He looked nervous.

"Scott, Stiles..any reason you two are late?" Mrs. Martin questioned, stopping her lesson. The two boys sat down in their desks and shook their heads.

"Well, I didn't really have time to come up with something..so no." The smaller boy spoke quietly then reached into his backpack and pulled out a textbook.

"This is no time for your witty remarks, Stiles. As I was saying.." The teacher continued to speak, but Ariana wasn't focused on her. She was focused on the two boys who had come in late. They were both good-looking, perhaps one more than the other. Ariana caught a scent off of Scott, immediately recognizing it. A werewolf.

* * *

The school day went by fairly fast, which Ariana was thankful for. Lydia gave her the tour of the school and even invited Ariana to her birthday party on the next night.

She didn't run into the two boys from her first class again and didn't get a chance to talk to either of them. If there's anybody in Beacon Hills that's supernatural, Ariana wanted to befriend them as soon as possible. She knew this was her agenda going into this whole "high school student" facade again.

Ariana decided to hunt for an animal to feed off of that night. After finding a nice-sized rabbit for the night, she settled down and began to drink from the innocent creature.

Ariana hadn't come to Beacon Hills with any sort of family. She was completely on her own and stayed in a hollow den in the woods. Of course, she could've gotten a job and saved up to get her own place..but this was far easier.

After feeding, the brunette set the rabbit down outside of the cave and lounged in the chair she had placed on the ground inside. Ariana could hear faint voices in the distance, getting closer and closer.

"You sure Derek is out here?" It was a boy. The boy from class. Scott.

"I'm sure." His friend replied, confidently.

The voices were continuing to get louder and Ariana sank further back into the cave. She thought that there isn't a very good explanation on why she lives in a den. It screams supernatural..or homeless.

"Wait, I hear a heartbeat."

Ariana mentally cursed and face-palmed at the comment. She could hear foot-steps now, coming near the cave. Then there was a light shining directly on her.

"Hello?" Scott said with a confused look. They both stared in awe at Ariana, who stepped out of a hidden spot in the den.

"Yes?" Ariana said in an annoyed tone, looking down at the ground that was covered in leaves.

"Is this where you live?" Stiles questioned quietly, observing the features of the den. The cave had a stack of clothes on a blanket, a small chair, and a torn up mattress laying in the dirt.

"You're Ariana, right?" Scott asked and Ariana nodded. She pursed her lips and looked up, making eye contact with the other boy.

"I know what you are, and you can't judge me." She spoke, inching closer to the taller boy who looked over to his friend. Ariana adjusted her jacket and flipped her hair behind her shoulder softly, standing directly in front of the boys.

"What I am?" Scott questioned nervously, chuckling as his voice trailed off.

"A werewolf." She said bluntly, tilting her head to the left slightly and looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean we can't judge you? Are you..something?" Stiles interrogated, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I can smell it on you." Scott stated, voice barely above a whisper. Ariana smirked and walked in between the two boys, running her finger on Scott's shoulder.

"What am I, Scott?" She asked in a seductive tone, then waited for a response. Both boys turned to face her while Scott pulled out a pocket knife. He swiftly made a small cut in Stiles arm before he could protest, causing him to wince in pain.

Ariana could smell it. She could smell the blood beginning to seep out of the wound, and her teeth tingled with want. In one quick movement, Scott picked up some of Stiles blood and wiped it across Ariana's face. She felt the familiar twinge of veins popping out underneath her eyes as she opened her mouth and hissed at the two boys.

"A vampire."


	2. chapter two

"So you drink blood? Like literally..drink it?" Stiles questioned with wide eyes as Ariana licked the remaining blood off of her lips.

Stiles would never admit it, but he was amazed by the brunette girl enjoying the taste of his blood. She looked as if she was savoring every last drop.

"Do you feed on humans? Do you kill them?" Stiles continued interrogating the girl, who stood with arms crossed in front of her.

"I don't kill. Yes, I drink from humans. But I compel them to forget and I heal them with my blood. It's very complicated, but I've been doing it for five hundred years." She explained, walking slowly in a circle around the two boys.

"You've been alive for five hundred years?" Stiles asked, dumbfounded. Ariana nodded, then tilted her head slightly.

"Not technically alive, but yes." She replied.

"What the hell? How have we never heard of this?" Stiles turned to Scott, who stood completely silent. Ariana paced to her stack of clothes and began to unzip her dress.

"I kinda need to get changed. You guys staying for the show, or..?" She teased, the small of her back fully exposed. Stiles eyes widened at the sight while Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

"We will just..go..yeah. But when you're done changing, you're coming with us. You aren't staying here. It gets close to freezing in the morning." Scott insisted, then began walking out of the den. Stiles nodded along, following behind his friend.

"Aren't you afraid of me? I could rip your throat out at any second." Ariana asked, putting emphasis on the last sentence. Her hand was still on the zipper of her dress, making sure not to drop the fabric off of her body.

"No, I'm not afraid." Scott replied, turning to face the girl.

"I'm a little afraid." Stiles said quietly then looked down, earning a chuckle from Ariana.

The two boys exited the cave as Ariana stripped the dress from her body. She quickly threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt, then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay I'm ready." She said as she reached the opening of the cave.

The two boys led her through the woods to a parked blue jeep.

"Who's is this?" She asked, getting in the backseat while Scott got in the passengers. Stiles got in the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition, turning it to start the engine.

"Mine." Stiles stated, then began driving. Ariana wasn't sure where exactly they were going, but she didn't care.

* * *

Stiles and Scott discussed where Ariana would stay for the night and decided she would stay with Stiles since his dad would be gone all night and there would be no need for permission.

After dropping Scott off at his house, Ariana hopped into the passenger seat. Stiles hands were steady on the steering wheel as he drove home.

"So, you're human?" Ariana questioned, gazing towards Stiles who nodded.

"I was possessed by an evil spirit for a while." He added in, then chuckled. Ariana smiled and faced forward.

"Interesting."

* * *

"..and this is my room. Sorry for the mess." Stiles spoke as he opened the door to his room. Ariana walked in behind him and gazed around the room. There was a large bed, a desk, many posters on the walls, and a large board full of pictures and scraps of paper.

"Nice. Am I sleeping in here, or do you have a guest room?" Ariana asked, sitting down in the chair by the desk. Stiles plopped down on his bed and put his hands to his forehead.

"You'll have to sleep in here, but I'll sleep on the couch if you want." Stiles offered, sitting up on the edge of his bed. Ariana shook her head and stood to her feet, pulling down on the hem of her shirt.

"No, you don't have to sleep on the couch. It's a big bed." She insisted, then ran her fingers across the blue comforter.

"Okay." Stiles shrugged and grabbed a pair of pajamas from his dresser. He went to the bathroom to change while Ariana laid down and got comfortable in the bed.

"Goodnight, Stiles. Thank you for doing this for me." She said when he came back in and got in the bed next to her.

"It's what I do." He replied simply, then turned out the lights.

* * *

Ariana's eyes fluttered open as her body was being slightly shaken by Stiles. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled the heavy blankets away from her.

"I'm sorry for waking you up but school starts in an hour." Stiles said quietly as the girl sat up in the bed. Strands of her hair were everywhere, covering her eyes. Ariana moved it away from her face and straightened her shoulders.

"I don't have my clothes." She stated, realizing she had left them in her home.

"Lydia left some clothes here once so you can wear those if you want. She won't care." Stiles replied, motioning to an outfit laying on the bed next to her. It was a black top, an emerald skirt, and black heels. Ariana nodded and stood from her place on the bed. Realizing Stiles said Lydia had left the clothes there, Ariana's face twisted into a confused state.

"So, you and Lydia? Are you guys like..a thing?" She questioned, picking the clothes up off the bed and making her way to the door. Stiles shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh no. I had a crush on her for years, but it never turned into anything." He explained, resulting in a nod from Ariana.

"Gotcha. Well, I'm going to go change. Be right back." She said before twisting the doorknob and leaving the room.

There was no doubt that Ariana looked good in the outfit. The skirt hugged her curves perfectly and the heels elongated and slimmed her legs. Stiles moved his eyes up and down her body once, the corner of his lip turned up into a smirk.

"You look good. Like, really good." He spoke as he picked his backpack up off of the floor. Ariana smiled and adjusted her purse on her shoulder, then followed Stiles out of the room.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." She said as they both walked downstairs and out the door.


End file.
